1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for performing various treatments and/or imaging procedures safely and effectively by focusing on targeted tissue while shielding or protecting a non-targeted region. Cosmetic eye shields are provided in several embodiments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain instances, eye shields can protect a patient's eyes during various surgical procedures in which scalpels, electro-cauterizers or lasers are used to carry out the surgical procedures. Some eye shields protect the eyes from direct exposure to intense light from a light source during eye surgery, or from electron beams during electron beam treatment of eyelid tumors. However, such shields generally do not sufficiently protect the eyes, other non-target regions, such as, tissues, body parts, organs, medical devices, or medical implants from acoustic energy during an ultrasound treatment or imaging procedure.